Dances, World
abstract dance * Alamo style * alegrias * all around your left-hand lady * allemande * arky couple * arm swing * around one * ballet * ballo * barn dance * basse danse * beguine * bells * belly dance * bend the line * bergamasca * Bharat Natya * bocane * bolero * bop * bossa nova * bourree * break * breakdown * brush * buck * buffalo * bugaku * bunny hug * cachucha * cakewalk * California twirl * call * caller * canary * cancan * carioca * carmagnole * cast off * centers * cha-cha * Charleston * chug * clog * cloverleaf * coffee grinder * conga * contredanse * cooch * cossack * cotillion * country dance * courante * courtesy turn * cramp roll * crisscross * curlicue * czardas * dig * dive through * Dixie chain * djanger * do-si-do * doll hop * dosi around * ecossaise * erotic dance * falling off the log * fan dance * fandango * farandole * flamenco * flap * fling * fold * foxtrot * frontier whirl * galliard * galop * gavotte * gents * ghost dance * gigue * gopak * grand chain * grand right and left * habanera * haka * hash calls * heel plate * hell drops * Highland fling * hinge * hoedown * honor * hootchy-kootchy * hop * hora * hula * Iambada * Indian style * interpretive dance * jazz dance * jig * jitterbug * joropo * jota * juba * kathak * kathakali * kazatsky * keibiyar * khon * kolo * Lambeth walk * landler * legong * limbo * lindy * look her in the eye * make an arch * malaguena * mambo * manipuri * maxixe * mazurka * merengue * Mexican hat dance * minuet * modern dance * morris dance * nautch dance * nerve taps * nihon buyo * ocean wave * one-step * ox dance * pack saddle star * pas de deux * pass through * passacaglia * patter * pavane * peabody * peel off * pigeon wing * polka * polonaise * promenade * promenade wrong way * pull-by * quadrille * rain dance * reel * riff * rigadoon * rock it * round dance * rumba * salsa * saltarello * samba * saraband * sashay (chasse) * schottische * scuff * seguidilla * set * shag * shimmy * shuffle * shuffle leap * siciliano * singing calls * Sir Roger de Coverley * skirt dance * skirt work * slow dance * snake dance * soft shoe * soft-shoe * spread it wide * square * square dance * square your sets * stamp * star * step * step-clap * stomp * strathspey * striptease * swing * sword dance * tambourin * tango * tap dance * tarantella * Texas two-step * time step * toe dance * toe heel * toe point tap * trade * trailing * trepak * turkey trot * two-step * valse a deux temps * villanella * Virginia reel * waltz * war dance * Washington Post * wrong way * zapateado